I Need You Here With Me Tonight
by officiallyraura
Summary: After the break up there's a class of 2015 reunion. Austin wants her to be there. He needs her to be there. But is she ready to face him?
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the mirror.

His blonde hair perfectly pushed off to one side. He had on a white button down shirt covered by a blazer with nice dark jeans on his legs. He ditched his signature high tops for the night and traded them for a pair of black boots.

" _Breath,"_ his brain said calmly.

"I'm trying!" he yelled out loud in frustration.

He sighed.

Why was he so nervous? He should be happy, excited, pumped! This was a high school reunion not a funeral.

A high school reunion 3 years after they graduated where everyone knew about this horrible break up between their two favorite students and was desperate to know the latest gossip about it.

Every time he though of seeing her he always died a little on the inside. Yet, at the same time he wanted to jump for joy. He had so many mixed feelings about seeing her.

He let out a bigger sigh and flopped face first on to his old childhood bed.

Why had he even agreed to go? He only had like 3 friends in high school anyway. One of them being his ex- girlfriend. The one person he really, like really really, did _not_ want to see.

There was always Piper. The two had kept in touch and she actually really helped him get through the break up.

But then again, she was also pretty close friends with his ex- girlfriend.

And there was the Glee Club. He was after all co-captain… with his ex- girlfriend.

Everything he did in high school he did with her. Which at the time had made complete sense but now…

Every time he thought about what it would be like to see her it always went the same.

He would walk into the old smelly high school gym and see her standing talking, laughing with a group of old friends.

They'd catch each others eyes and she'd give him that same smile. The one he had fallen in love with. It was so casual and made her look so cute and happy and gosh.

So anyway, she'd would give him that smile and he would wave and give her his smile. A bright dazzling amazing smile, that would make everyone swoon. Then, all of a sudden a braniac Harvard guy with a voice like Gavin and craft skills like Elliot who just so happened to work at a cell phone accessories cart in a mall would swoop in and push Austin to the floor and run off with Ally. She would be laughing about how she never really loved Austin and the two of them would become super famous and have a huge wedding and 9 kids and-

Hey, it could happen!

But the truth was, he had no idea if she would be showing up alone like he was, or with a date like Dez and Trish.

Dez, who was supposed to pick him up any minute, would obviously be showing up with Carrie. While Trish, would be going with her new boyfriend Chuck.

When she explained him the story he was shocked. The only one who hated Chuck McCoy in school more then Dez, was Trish.

But she sounded so happy when he heard the news and that's all he wanted for Trish- her happiness.

She had also promised him up and down that Ally would be there. She had an early spring break and would be spending it in Miami with her dad.

Once he knew she would be there, Austin kinda just dropped the topic.

After the breakup, Trish had been pretty clear when she told Austin that Ally wanted nothing to do with him so it was always a bit awkward discussing Ally with Trish.

Seconds later he heard a few honk followed by, "AUSTIN! DEZ IS HERE!"

The 21 year old flew down the stairs to his old house and into the car.

He flung open the door half excepting to be greeted by Ally, Trish and Jace but instead he found the seats empty.

"Trish said she would meet up with us at the school," Dez explained as Austin buckled himself up.

Silently, he wondered weather Ally would also be with her or if she would be going in her own car. With her own date.

"Shut up," he murmured to his brain.

Austin stared out the window as Dez and Carrie mindlessly spoke about everything and anything.

He kept wondering if Ally would be there with anyone.

Did she miss him? Did she find someone else? Would she ever find someone else? Did she want to find someone else?

This was all too much for him. He wanted to know. He _had_ to know.

The car came to an abrupt stop jerking Austin out of his thoughts.

Now, he would find out.

Dez parked the car in his old usual spot clearly pleased it hadn't been taken by any one in their old class.

A banner outside of the school building read in big letters, "WELCOME CLASS OF 2015" with a bunch of people walking in excitedly buzzing about the Austin-Ally drama.

They all had the same questions he did. Who would Ally show up with? Would she show up with anyone? Would she show up at all?

Austin took a deep breath and shook all negativity out of his head.

"Let's do this," he whispered.

He took one step into the old gym and felt every pair of eyes on him. He anxiously searched the room for Ally but was soon disappointed that she wasn't there.

Hey, he heard his brain say, the night is still young she'll be here.

But she didn't show up.

After saying hi to everyone in the glee and drama club, she still didn't come.

He should've known Ally wouldn't come. In fact, he was an idiot for thinking she would. A non country singer, non braniac, bad at basket weaving idiot.

He got up from his table needing to get away from everyone in the room. They were all talking and being happy while his one source of happiness was out in Massachusetts.

"Hey Austin!"

He looked over to wear Trish was with Chuck, Carrie and Dez. Trish was slowly walking over.

"You really gonna leave me with these knuckle heads?" She asked pointing a thumb at them.

He shook his head. "I'm just going for a walk around the building. Besides Dez is my ride."

Trish gave him a sad look. "I know you wanted Ally to come- and she really was supposed to be here but…"

"But she changed her mind last minute because she couldn't bear to see me. I get it," he whispered softly over the music.

"Austin-" she started again.

But he was already out the door.

His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets as he wandered through the old familiar hallways.

He really hadn't meant to, but he showed up into his old Life Skills classroom. The only class he had with Ally.

He sat down in his old desk and looked around the room. He stared up at the front of the room. He could practically see the fake alter.

His mind flushed with memories.

"I miss you, Ally," he whispered into the darkness. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He wished she was here with him. Able to whisper it back to her. Able to tell him that their break-up was a mistake. Able to kiss him into oblivion like that day in class. Able to take back the past year and a half and be together again. No matter what the challenge was.

He looked up hopefully at the door way only to find it empty. Of course. This wasn't a movie. She wouldn't be standing waiting to jump into his arms and the two of them would run away never to be seen again.

This was real life. And real life sucked.

He wiped a few tears away on his jacket sleeve and pursed his lips.

Then, he realized the most important statement of his life. One that would shape his life and make it change forever.

He was still in love with Ally Edgar Dawson. And truthfully, he always would be.

* * *

hi guys! so i hope you enjoyed. reviews would be nice and are appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

She paced her room

It was late. Really late. The reunion had started almost a full hour ago it would only go for so much longer.

But she missed her friends

But he would be there.

But she looked really hot and spent so long picking out her outfit.

But, she really, like really really, couldn't see him.

She let out an exasperated sigh and sat on her bed with her hands on top of her face. Every pro she thought of had an equally good con to supplement it.

Trish had been expecting her. Ally had promised to come but once she was dressed, it seemed to hard to wrap her mind around actually facing him. She just couldn't do it.

Suddenly, her phone started buzzing from her bed side table. She crawled over and looked at the caller ID

Trish.

"Hey Trish," she said into the phone with no expression.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" came the response from an extremely angry Trish.

Ally sighed. "In my room regretting ever agreeing that I would go."

"I have one question, are you dressed?"

Ally glanced at the mirror that stood opposite her bed. Her hair sat straighten on her shoulders and her make up was, as always, amazing. Her dress was hard to see in her reflation but it was imprinted in her brain after staring at the bright pink and orange pattern forever every day.

"Um yeah. Why?" Ally asked looking down at her feet covered in her black sandal wedges.

"Austin doesn't have a date. In fact, he's miserable that you aren't here. He misses you. You guys need to talk it over."

Ally's mind raced. He was still single. He still missed her. They _did_ need to talk.

"I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, she was parking her Dad's Toyota in her old school's parking lot.

With every step, her heart beat faster. What would it be like? Would he see her standing and smile his dorky smile? Would it be awkward? Would it be love at first sight again? Would they just kiss and make up and the end happily ever after?

Her heart was running a marathon by the time she was outside the gym. She had heard the music from almost all the way down the hall and hadn't been more nervously excited since her prom.

"ALLY!" she heard someone yell almost as soon as she walked in.

A smile broke onto her face. "Hi Carrie!"

The two friends hugged each other tightly. "How are you? Where's Trish and Dez?"

"I'm good!" she answered in that same perky voice Ally always remember and loved. "Trish and Dez are out on the dance floor reliving junior prom." She jerked her thumb at the clapping crowd of old classmates.

Ally could just barley make out the tall ginger and short Latina. She smiled at them and waved at Trish who had noticed her through a couple of people.

Her face lights up and she threw a quick wave at Ally before spinning back into her dance routine.

She turned to Carrie who had joined in on the clapping. "I need to find Austin."

Carrie frowned, "Austin? I haven't seen him in forever. Is he even still here?"

Ally pursed her lips, "I hope so. That's really the only reason I came here."

"I think I saw him leave the room a little while ago. Piper may have brought him back to his house, but then again, I'm not really sure," she said after thinking for a few minutes.

Piper.

How could Ally have forgotten? Of course they would hook up. Their relationship was so real. Austin had really really liked Piper and now, they were getting back together.

"I need to get outta here," she muttered.

She ran from Carries side out into the hallway with tears starting to fall. She walked further and further away from the loud gym and down different hallways.

She finally stopped in front of her old life skills classroom, sitting down on a bench in front.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She's the one who suggested the break up in the first place. She's the one who started this mess. This was her fault. She lost the love of her life.

"Ally?"

She looked up and through her teared up eyes, she saw him. The love of her life.

"Austin," she stood up and whipped away the few tears that were still left on her cheek.

The two started at each other until Ally started talking.

"What are you doing here? I though—"

But she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Austin pushed his lips onto hers before anything else could be said.

Her hands found their way back to his hair. It all felt so familiar. The way his hands felt as they help her waist. They way his hair felt between her fingers and she pulled on any part that she could.

And most importantly, his lisps still felt so good on hers. It was so sweet and passionate and the same time.

He tasted the same too. Pancakes and syrup of course with a little bit of twist that she could never define on her own. When she had brought it up once a while back, he just laughed at her.

When they couldn't breath anymore, she felt herself pull away. Her hands still on his neck and his still on her hips.

"Austin…"

"I know what you're goanna say," he said in a whisper.

She looked into his eyes, they were sad. "You're goanna say 'we tried this it didn't work. We cant do long distance.' But I'll have you know I have been touring Europe the capitol of hot girls and every time someone tries to hook up with me I don't want to. Every time I think of you. Everything has reminded me of you. Everyone reminds me of you somehow. I miss you Ally and I can't get you out of my damn mind no matter what I do."

She felt his hands leave her body and she suddenly felt naked.

She shook her head. "Austin, I miss you and I think about you too. Every day, in fact. Every time I make pancakes for breakfast I always want to call you. I want to tell you about my day and discuss it with you. I want you to be there for me in my greatest accomplishments and my hardest losses and I want to be with you for yours. But right now, I don't think its going to happen."

In all of her life, Ally had never seen Austin look more depressed.

"But who knows what'll happen in 10 years," she quickly added. "Maybe one day. I don't know what's going to become of us. But I do know, that right now, is not the time for us."

He looked at her. "But I just cant loose you."

She couldn't look him in the eye, "I love you Austin, don't forget that one day we will be together."

His head was hung and her lips her pursed. Slowly, he looked up at her. "I love you too."

She smiled weakly as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

She always felt safe and happy in his arms. They were big and strong. They were warm and cuddly and that was the best especially for rainy days.

She hated knowing that this would be the last time the two of them saw each other for a while. She hated knowing she wouldn't be able to kiss him like she did just now for a while. She hated knowing she wouldn't feel safe like this for a while. She hadn't knowing that this was it for a long time.

"This is just a good bye hug, right? Not an I-love-you-and-I'm-so-happy-were-getting-back-together hug," she heard herself whisper.

She felt his lips turn to a curve into a smirk. "Right. Just goodbye."

"Good. But, um, don't let go just yet,"

"I, uh, wasn't going to."

She smiled through her sadness with a feeling of daja vu crashing into her. And just like that tie before, she knew there was no way this was the end of them.


End file.
